1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a technique for making a ceiling board and, more particularly, to a technique for providing a fabric facing on an irregular shaped ceiling board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,872 is directed to a fabric covered ceiling board material. The ceiling board structure does not have an irregular configuration such as would require fitting of the fabric to the board, which fitting, if done improperly, would result in the generation of wrinkles or gathers.